


Keep Your Head Up, Love

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: This City Never Sleeps At Night (TS Voltron AU) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Logan Being An Idiot, M/M, Technobabble, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: He figured it would be a nice present, to have Roman’s armour finally fixed when he emerged from the cryopod. Well, if he could figure out how to get it fixed without “damaging” Roman’s “aesthetic”.





	Keep Your Head Up, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe this is a oneshot in the Voltron AU!

Logan sighed as he continued to fix the cracks in Roman’s armour. The Red Paladin needed to stop being so impulsive: he had accumulated multiple stab wounds which made quite a bit more work for Logan, who had to fix the few that managed to damage it. He figured it would be a nice present, to have Roman’s armour finally fixed when he emerged from the cryopod. Well, if he could figure out how to get it fixed without “damaging” Roman’s “aesthetic”. 

 

“L? Remy’s getting worried about you, you’ve been holed up in here for two days now,” Virgil’s voice called from the doorway to his lab. Logan looked up, confused and a little disoriented, his eyes struggling to adjust to objects further away than 2 feet in front of him. When his eyes finally fixed themselves, he found Virgil, without his normal hoodie, leaning against the door frame while giving him a worried look. 

 

“Ah. My apologies. I have… hit a block with Roman’s suit,” Logan answered, rubbing the back of his neck before adjusting his glasses. He twisted himself to go back to his tinkering — the others were used to his tendency to work while they talked and wouldn’t be bothered — but paused. Maybe… maybe Virgil could help him. After all, Virgil had been in the engineering program as well. He was also well-versed in keeping designs functional yet fashionable. Maybe… maybe Virgil could help him make Roman happy for once. “Perhaps… you could assist me?” Virgil blinked slowly, violet eyes wide. 

 

“You… sure, L?” Virgil queried. Logan’s shoulders slumped. Of course Virgil wouldn’t want to help him, he probably thought that Logan was stupid for not being able to solve this on his own. Oh what had he been thinking asking for help like that!

 

“I’m honoured, but don’t you think I’d just screw it up?” Logan’s thoughts screeched to a halt. Virgil… thought what?

 

“No, of course you won’t. In fact, I can guarantee that you will improve my project,” Logan smoothly responded, holding up Roman’s still-cracked breastplate. Virgil’s eyes brightened in understanding and he sat down next to Logan, gently wriggling the plate out of Logan’s hands. 

 

“Well, first off, you can’t listen to all of Roman’s wishes. It’s just not going to work. Instead, you take his ideas that would work and integrate them if you can. For example, he wants a camouflage mode, yeah? So, you program that in and colour-code some of the plates to do that with this holo-coat,” Virgil started, showing Logan what he was talking about as he worked, his nimble hands flying across the breastplate. Logan nodded along, eyes widening as he noticed exactly what Virgil was doing with Roman's armour. 

 

"A camouflage coat that only activates when he pushes a button... genius. Well done, Virgil," Logan murmured. Virgil nodded absentmindedly and kept working, grabbing a miniature blowtorch and a pair of pliers as he cracked open the power panel.

 

"Now, we need to adjust the power output for the camo coat. This will take up a lot of power, but Roman will also need power to constantly be flowing to his life support systems and homing beacon... so if we just mess around with these couple of wires... maybe put this one here and this one here and place a dampener here... Aha! That should make sure his suit doesn't drain so fast while still allowing the new additions to function!" Virgil beamed, holding up the modified breastplate for Logan to inspect. Logan's eyes roamed over it, taking in every minuscule detail and minor modification. He couldn't find anything wrong with Virgil's plan. That... that was amazing. What Logan had been struggling with for two days, Virgil solved in a matter of minutes. He decided that he really should start asking for Virgil's help more often. He sighed. His hands were shaking a little. Probably just lack of sleep, he reassured himself.

 

"This... this is amazing, Virgil. Roman is sure to love it. I... I don't think I could have possibly come up with this solution, so... thank you." Virgil flushed a deep purple and murmured back an almost-inaudible refute of Logan's praise. Logan would not accept that. "No, truly, this was a genius solution that I could not have come up with without your help. My thanks." Virgil nodded, cleared his throat, and picked up the leg guards, setting to work on adding those modifications to the remaining pieces of Roman's armour. Logan picked up the arm guards and followed Virgil's example to fix those to Roman's needs. 

 

"So, Logan... are you coming out for dinner tonight?" Virgil asked when Logan was almost done. Logan hummed noncommittally and kept working. A sigh, a soft metallic clank, and then Virgil's impossibly-warm hand was on Logan's own. 

 

"I... am not sure, Virgil. There are so many other projects to work on... I have to synthesize your anxiety medication and make some more tablets for Roman. I am also running low on my insulin supplies and that really should take priority over food at this point." Logan answered. Virgil frowned and bit his lip before his eyes darkened in worry. If Logan hadn't come out for food in two days... 

 

"L? What's your sugar like?" Virgil asked, worry dripping from his words instead of his usually sarcastic tone. Logan paused, finishing the final modification to the arm piece he was working on. 

 

"I... have not checked for a while. I am sure I am fine." Virgil huffed and practically shoved Logan's kit into his lap, growling "Logan, check it. Now." Logan acquiesced, figuring he would humour Virgil and then return to fixing Roman's suit for when he emerged from the healing pod in two day's time. 

His eyes widened at the number before his eyes. 42??!! He had eaten a couple protein and carb bars earlier. How had he dipped so low? 

 

“Yep, okay, that’s it, Patton just finished making space cookies and you are going to come have some  _ now _ ,” Virgil insisted, hauling Logan to his feet and practically shoving him out of the lab. Logan allowed the manhandling, head still spinning, possibly from the low sugar, possibly from shock. Before space, before Voltron, he had been incredible at telling when he was dipping too low or shooting too high. Had space dulled his instincts that much? 

 

Patton looked up as Virgil and Logan entered the kitchen, a large smile breaking out across his face. “Logan! You’re out!”

 

“Yes, because this idiot let his sugar get too low. We’re grabbing some cookies,”

 

“One cookie!” Logan protested.

 

“Some cookies, and he’s staying out here for dinner and then we’re having a movie night because he needs time out of the lab,” Virgil announced, shoving Logan down onto one of the chairs and placing about 4 cookies in front of him. Logan swallowed, a little concerned, but ate one of them anyway. 

 

“Thank you, Patton, these cookies are delicious, but I still have to modify Roman’s helmet. I must be getting back,” Logan stated after swallowing the last of his first cookie, beginning to stand up. Virgil shot out a hand and shoved him back into his chair. 

 

“No, nope, you’re not leaving. Roman’s stupid suit can wait. You’re more important.” Logan arched an eyebrow, not convinced, and Virgil sighed before producing a tablet. 

 

“Logan, your sugar’s been on the low end for at least a day now. I’m worried. Could you please just take a break, eat some food, and spend time with us? We all were starting to miss you.” Logan bit his lip, still torn. He really should finish up Roman’s armour… but Virgil’s concerns were legitimate. Virgil must have noticed the indecision tearing at Logan’s mind and offered, “I can go grab the helmet and some tools and you can work during the movie?” 

 

“That sounds acceptable, thank you Virgil,” Logan answered, relieved. Virgil nodded and put the tablet away before leaning over Logan and glaring at him. 

 

“Yes, well, I’ll only do that if you  _ finish the cookies _ ,” Virgil growled, violet eyes blazing with an intensity normally reserved for battles or fights with Roman. 

 

“Two cookies. Maximum. I would quite rather my sugar not shoot up too high. Hyperglycemia is not preferable.” He’d check in fifteen minutes. The amount of carbs should by all means be suitable to bring him up. Virgil grumbled a little bit but ultimately relented. After all, Logan knew his body and his limits far better than Virgil ever could. “I’ll be fine. Definitely not my lowest sugar, and it is a very solvable issue. Crofter’s anyone? Very easy fix. Not that we have any on board, however.”

 

“I know, L. I just… worry about you, sometimes,” Virgil mumbled. Logan snorted and pulled Virgil down to kiss him on the forehead, murmuring, “You don’t always need to.” 

 

“Logan, Virgil, if you’re going to be gross and affectionate, take it to one of your rooms please,” Remy called, sweeping into the kitchen, her skirt trailing across the floor in an elegant river. “Also, Virgil, congrats on getting him out of his lab.” 

 

“Were you all in on this plan?” Logan exclaimed, voice tinged with exasperation. He loved everyone here, he truly did, but sometimes their conspiracizing against him got to annoying levels. 

 

“Yes, Logan, because all of us can see that you suck at taking care of yourself,” Virgil shot back, pecking Logan on the cheek. “Now, finish that second cookie while Patton finishes dinner and then you can pick the movie. Yeah?” Logan grumbled but humoured Virgil, shoving the entire cookie in his mouth and chewing it grumpily. Patton snorted, Remy rolled her eyes, and Virgil simply sighed, used to the antics of his Fellow Science Gay. This was not the first time this situation had occured, and it was unlikely to be the last time. Virgil had gone into this relationship knowing that, and while Logan’s stubborn disregard for his own health annoyed him, he wouldn’t change his nerd for anything the universe could offer him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!


End file.
